i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's special
Naga and Hyena find Haze outside working hard on something. Naga is confused until Hyena reminds him it is Valentine's day, before they can leave he asks them for assistance. Naga asks where he managed to find so much chocolate and Haze explains that it was Baekmorae's gift to Raptor. Naga finds it insane that Haze wants to resell the chocolate since Baekmorae could have done something strange to it, like put his hair or blood inside. Haze simply argues that it would not violate any sanitation laws due to Baekmorae's purification ability. Number 1. comes by with some macarons as gifts for Valentine's day. Haze complains that he does not understand why macarons are so expensive when you can finish them in one mouthful, Naga suggests it could be because they are tasty but Haze does not believe that could be the reason. Haze continues to say that he can understand why eel, wild ginseng, and blowfish are expensive but he can never understand why macarons or cake, especially since you do not get a large amount of them. Hyena says food is not about quality. Haze ignores her and starts complaining about flowers. He says they suck because "You don't even get to eat them.". Number 1. gets annoyed and says some of them can be eaten too, Haze says he has tried them but they do not fill you up for the price you pay. Worrying Naga and annoying Number 1. even more. Raptor arrives with a gift for Haze which at first looks like a bouquet of flowers. This visibly displeases Haze until he sees in between the flowers is money and he becomes overwhelmed with emotion. Meanwhile, Dana gives Osu a large bouquet of blue flowers for Valentine's day while Guineung goes through all of Dana's Valentine's gifts. While eating a third of his chocolate, Naga asks Sasa if he was first place (in terms of receiving chocolate). It is revealed first is actually Vivian, Naga wonders if it is because his shortness and cuteness trumps his ordinariness. An unnamed employee complains about a lack of Valentine's gifts and wonders if they will ever get as much as Vivian. Vivian says that they never will, because who would want to be nice to someone who shows off that kindness to others. Amore is seen trying to cheer up an upset Songha. Songha is upset that he can never gain Youngjeong's affection and Amore tells him to be confident since they consider him attractive. Songha resolves to go ask Youngjeong herself why he is not good enough for a relationship. She tells him it is his age. Lady prepares some chocolate to give Naga as a gift and has KNIFE (excluding Songha) taste test it. They are all visibly sickened by the taste and Sewol angrily asks what she put inside the chocolate. Lady says her blood, Sewol calls her crazy for adding a drop of her blood and Lady corrects her saying that it was actually around a cup. The chapter also features a flashback to Number 2.'s time at the orphanage. An old lady asks Number 2. if he can be Santa for all the kids, Number 2. decides to read up Santa and thinks he is not capable enough to handle such a role. There is also another flashback of Orca's time as a child. Medusa tells Baekmorae he never got to celebrate Christmas since he grew up in a lab and would like to get him a present. Medusa reads him a story about Santa so he knows who he is, Baekmorae also asked Orca what kind of toy he would prefer and gave that to him as a present. Orca finds a present under his pillow and is confused because he has not done a single good thing. He mistakenly interprets it as a warning from Santa Claus, he opens his present in tears because he is scared of Baekmorae. Surprised to find something he actually wanted Orca develops a fear of Christmas and Santa. * Naga * Hyena * Haze * Number 1 * Raptor * Dana * Osu * Guineung * Dune * Vivian * Sasa * Songha * Amore * Youngjeong * Baekmorae * Medusa * Orca * Lady * Sewol * Number 2 Category:Chapters